The New Age of Jedi
by Kytano Skorpius
Summary: This is the story of Kytano Skorpius and Anor Skye as they fight a new Empire one thousand years after the Yuuzhan Vong invasion.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas is the creator of the Star Wars universe, and I am only using it to make this fanfic. The storyline and characters in this fanfic, however, are not of George Lucas mine and were created by me.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away . . .

Star Wars

The New Age of Jedi

A thousand years has passed since the invasion

of the Yuuzhan Vong. The galaxy is once again

at war with a mysterious self-proclaimed Sith

Lord known only as "Death."

Now the fate of the galaxy rests with the

Jedi heroes Kytano Skorpius and

Anor Skye. Together, with the strength

of a mysterious Jedi known as

Gen Palarre, they must find the

Power to destroy this Sith Lord

and once again restore peace in

the galaxy . . .

A silent view of the stars is soon broken by the sound of two speeding A-wing star fighters. They fly in unison toward a New Republic star destroyer and skim across its surface. As they reach the end, they dive downward into a battle. Coral skippers and New Republic ships are in a fierce battle to destroy each other. New Republic star destroyers battle giant Yuuzhan Vong yammosks while X-wings, B-wings, and E-wings are locked in combat with coral skippers. From a distance it is like a beautiful laser light show, but upon closer inspection, deadly laser blasts and plasma fill the area along with the explosions that end several pilot's careers. Capital ships deploy more fighters as the battle rages on. Suddenly, plasma fire streaks toward the A-wings. They both gracefully dodge the shots with superhuman reflexes as they fly toward the source of the plasma fire: two Yuuzhan Vong coral skippers. "Anor. There's a couple of skips coming toward us. Accelerate to attack speed.", says the voice of a young man. "I see them Kytano," says a young woman. Anor starts spraying blaster fire at one of the coral skippers, which deploys its void to absorb the fire. Kytano's starfighter dove under the coral skipper and rotated its cannons. "I have you now," Kytano shouted, and with that the cannons blasted the coral skipper's underside. The coral skipper reeled and eventually disintegrated from the damage. "Good one Kytano," exclaimed Anor. Her excitement died down as she saw plasma fly at her out of the corner of her eye. With a twist, she barely evaded the plasma. "You really have to learn to be more careful Anor." Kytano flipped his starfighter into a loop and fired at the next coral skipper. Preparing for assault, the coral skipper deployed its void only to be ripped apart by a concussion missile from Anor's A-wing. "Nice shot Anor," said Kytano as he went into a dive toward the battle. Anor followed suit as she initiated her A-wing's modified thrusters. "This looks like a hell of a battle," Kytano pointed out as Anor's A-wing came up to his side. "Well then Kytano, let's win this battle. For the Republic!" With that, Anor and Kytano went full speed and went headlong into battle.

So there's my prologue. As you can see, the two Jedi came out of hyperspace into a war zone. Obviously, this is before they get frozen and wake up a thousand years later, but I started it during a battle during the Yuuzhan Vong invasion to set things up. See what happens to our heroes in the next chapter of "The New Age of Jedi". See you there! I can't wait to see the reviews.


	2. Chapter 1: One Sided Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas is the creator of the Star Wars universe, and I am only using it to make this fanfic.

Hey guys, Kytano here. I'm sorry about the long wait, but Chapter 1 is finally here. And a wait this long will never happen again. Now that I have more time, expect at least monthly updates on my story. Here we leave off from when two Jedi entered a battle between New Republic and Yuuzhan Vong forces and tangled with a couple of Vong Coral Skippers and headed off into battle. This is when they really start kicking butt.

Note: For full enjoyment, extensive knowledge of the Star Wars Expanded Universe is necessary. If there is anything from Star Wars that you have never heard of, simply type it in any search engine.

Chapter 1-One Sided Battle

The battle raged on between the two forces whose only goal was the destruction of the other. Explosions littered the battlefield as New Republic and Vong forces went at each other with full force. Two A-Wings might have seemed insignificant in this battle if not for the fact that behind the throttle of both star fighters were Jedi. Their modified A-Wings stood out with blue paint as opposed to the standard red paint, and the fact that it sported larger engines and better shields. This, combined with their Jedi training made them almost unstoppable.

Kytano Skorpius, a former servant of Darth Sidious, the former Emperor of the Galactic Empire, was an expert pilot. Even Vong pilots were not safe from him. Of course he had help from Anor Skye, his apprentice. She was almost as good as Kytano, but lacked restraint. Together however, they proved to be more than a match for any Vong forces. They sped through the battle and mowed through Vong Coral Skippers. The Skips were not their main concern however, as they headed for their main target: a Koros-strohna World Ship.

"This is where the fun begins", Kytano remarked as he and Anor headed for the World Ship. "Get those shadow bombs ready", he ordered to Anor. They both readied their weapons as they headed toward their target. "Do it now", Kytano yelled, and they both used their Force propelled weapons to wear away at the World Ship's exterior. Several sections were already exposed as Vong warriors flew out into the vacuum. "Nice shot, Master", Anor said as they turned around for another pass that the giant structure. They fired again just as a squad of Coral Skippers headed toward them. "They're in attack position", Anor yelled. Kytano remained expressionless, "Take evasive action." They both went into a dive and into a tight loop. They split up, with a group of Skips following suit. The Skips fired on both Jedi with their plasma cannons, which the Jedi had no trouble dodging. Suddenly, before any of the Vong realized what was happening, the A-Wings met up again and dove as all of the Coral Skippers crashed into each other and exploded into pieces of superheated yorik coral. "I just love how they fall for that every time," Anor remarked. "Here come a couple more," Kytano said. "Let's get 'em. Remember how to deal with their voids. Alternate the frequency and intensity of your lasers." "Yes Master," Anor acknowledged. The two A-wings lanced out their deadly lasers at the Vong craft. The Vong craft threw out their plasma and absorbed blasts from the A-wings, only to have the stray blasts obliterate them as they exploded in a shower of sparks. "We got 'em!" Anor exclaimed. "Shall we finish the job?" Kytano asked. "Let's do it, Master!"

The two went into formation as they used shadow bombs to finish the World Ship off. The damage was too much for the already heavily bombarded World Ship, and a chain reaction pushed the entire station out from the center, causing it to fall apart. "Yeah! Good job, Master!" exclaimed an excited Anor. "We're not done yet," said Kytano. "We still have to go planet side and help Skywalker." "Race ya there!" an excited Anor said, and they raced full speed into the atmosphere of Yavin 4.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it. Obviously, something big is about to unfold on the surface of Yavin 4, and if Luke is there, it must be serious. What will these two Jedi have to face next? Tune in next month for Chapter 2-Crisis on Yavin 4.


End file.
